Wireless VoIP headsets, using for example IEEE 802.11 protocols, are currently under development by various companies. A way to enter a telephone number or management information, such as IP addresses, sub-net masks, Universal Resource Locators (URLs), etc., is a typical problem with such headsets.
Previous solutions have included configuring the wireless headset to always call a voice input proxy, using a voice recognition engine, either embedded into the headset or available somewhere on the network, thus allowing the user to speak commands and provide information (e.g., telephone numbers) to the proxy for voice input call management. However, voice interaction has usually been a slow user interface and becomes unreliable in high ambient noise environments. Another previous solution has been to use a cable, such as a universal serial bus (USB) or RS-232 cable, from the headset to a small keypad and display or even a personal computer. However, this requires extra hardware, set up, and the headset is otherwise no longer “wireless”. Another previous solution has been to install a small display and keypad directly onto the wireless headset. However, any display that is large enough to be legible and keypad that is large enough to be typable are too large to wear on a user's ear.
Thus, an improved solution for managing a wireless VoIP headset is highly desirable.